


Some Nights, Some Days

by catty_the_spy



Series: Tserillian!verse [17]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Telepathy, mentions of past Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard feels that being pregnant is as good a reason as any to start using his gift again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights, Some Days

  
Leonard and Spock sit facing each other during their daily meditation hour. Well…Spock meditates. Leonard lets his mind unfold, learning his gift again. (Spock said they were both meditating. Leonard said he could get fucked. Lately they’d ended up doing exactly that.)

Every few days he let his mind mingle with Spock’s, but this time was for himself, to practice his gift and relearn what he used to do instinctively.

Leonard anchors himself to the sunspot that is Spock’s connection to his mind and closes his eyes. He immediately opens them again.

“I’m pregnant.”

Spock opens his eyes. “You are certain?”

Leonard scowls. “Of course I’m certain. I said something didn’t I?”

“This is not a repeat of previous occurrences?”

Said previous occurrence was a non-viable embryo. Leonard hadn’t known it was there until his body went about disposing of it.

Leonard frowns. “Not right now. It’s further along; there’s enough of it for me to pick up on, obviously.”

“And you are certain that –”

“Spock!” Leonard’s knees protest as he unfolds them. “Surely with your impeccable memory you haven’t forgotten that I’ve been pregnant before.” He crawls into Spock’s space. “Do you think you’ll be able to feel it through our link?”

“It is a possibility,” Spock says, and hesitates. “However, I believe that this is one incidence where I can…take your word for it.”

Leonard grins. “I’m pregnant, Spock.”

Spock presses a hand against Leonard’s stomach. “Indeed you are.”

-

“I have informed my father,” Spock says while Leonard tries to smother himself. “He recommends tea.”

“That’s a little vague,” Leonard grumbles into his pillow while Spock fiddles with the replicator. “There are millions of different teas on earth alone.”

“I cannot understand what you are saying.”

Leonard pictures giving him the finger and sends it across their link. Spock retaliates with more entertaining things Leonard could be doing with that finger. Leonard groans and rolls onto his side. “No fair taunting me with things I’m too nauseous to do.”

He opens his eyes to see Spock standing beside the bed with a cup of funky smelling tea.

“According to my father, my mother found this to be the most efficient cure for her nausea.”

Leonard drags himself upright and takes a sip. “What kinda tea is this?”

“A Vulcan blend. You would not be able to pronounce the name.”

Leonard makes a face, but drinks it anyway.

-

Sex between them is good. Mostly.

Leonard sucks at the sensitive skin of Spock’s slit, smirking at the hitch in Spock’s breath and the burn of Spock’s arousal in the back of his mind.

He runs his tongue along the seam and allows himself a moment to wallow in smugness as the head of Spock’s penis emerges. “Look who’s late to the party.”

Spock draws a shaky breath. “I would greatly appreciate it if you would – to use a human phrase – get on with it.”

“Full sentences?” Leonard says. “Must be losing my touch.” He swirls his tongue around it.

He barely makes it to the bathroom before he throws up.

This is new. Normally Spock’s natural lubricant just makes him want to gargle to get the texture out of his mouth, but this….

He spits and looked towards the doorway, where Spock is wetting a washcloth. Spock’s erection is gone.

Leonard rests his cheek against the toilet bowl. “No more blowjobs.”

-

Spock’s chest is pressed against his back. Leonard leans into him, matching him breath for breath.

Leonard never has a chance to psych himself out of this. Sometimes they never mess with the bond at all; they just sit there together, and Leonard falls asleep.

When he’s relaxed like this, his mind tends to ease open on its own. It always takes him a moment to realize just how aware he is of Spock – of his thoughts, of his heartbeat, of the way he wonders if Nyota is well and if Joanna is receiving adequate nutrition, of how aware he is of Leonard – and, in turn, how aware Leonard is of himself.

Their hearts never beat in sync, but they settle at a nice counterpoint rhythm.

Their thoughts don’t mingle with words, but with intentions and impressions. Leonard doesn’t know which one of them brings his hand up to cup the base of Spock’s skull; it might have been him. One of them gets Spock to start licking his neck, and Leonard lets himself relax and feel as one of them drags Spock’s hands down Leonard’s chest.

This thing they have? This is good.

-

This is awful.

Spock keeps moving Leonard’s stuff, and no matter how much that pointy-eared bastard insists it’s “cleaning up”, Leonard’s sure he does it just to be an asshole.

Leonard isn’t a messy man so much as he’s a man that likes for things to stay were he’s put them. He hopes his irritation gives Spock heartburn.

Leonard puts his PADD back on the floor beside the bed, but gives up his mostly-clean versus too-dirty-to-wear-again clothes as a lost cause.

Then he rifles through Spock’s underwear drawer, taking extra care to mix stripes with solids. That oughta show him.

-

Spock makes him hunt for his socks.

Leonard eats chitlins.

He wins.

-

He realizes one day – after puking, and tea, and nearly puking up his tea – that he wishes he could share this with his daughter.

Not the puking, but his gift.

Leonard had been relieved that Joanna was mostly human, more human than he was, and not at all telepathic, but that was before.

Before Spock. Before this baby.

He remembers how much he’d loved touching minds with his siblings, with his cousins. He wants that for Joanna. He’s never wanted that before.

-

They sing to Joanna together, and Leonard reads to her until she falls asleep.

Some nights she has nightmares, and they let her curl up in bed with them. Most nights they carry her back to her own bed after she’s fallen asleep again.

One night Leonard realizes he’s been trying to project calm to her across a connection that doesn’t exist.

-

Some nights Leonard and Spock just talk. About everything: growing up on Vulcan, medical school, Joanna as a baby. Leonard tells Spock about his foster mother Naomi, how she’d asked to adopt him and he refused, how he wonders what happened to her and the three young girls she’d adopted. Spock tells Leonard about his mother, how she sang to him when he was very small and introduced him to Terran food, how she’s told him stories about snow and how he’d struggled to understand her sense of humor, how she’d knit him and his father bulky sweaters, and how it was obvious in retrospect that his father loved her.

Some nights they share memories without words, letting thoughts and images drift back and forth between them.

Some nights they settle their conscious minds deep within the bond and just lie there, holding hands.

Leonard’s starting to like those nights the best.  


**Author's Note:**

> Part of Tserillian!verse. Written for the trek crack bingo prompt “telepathy”. I meant for this to be lighter than it turned out. Ah well. Merry Christmas anyway, darlings.


End file.
